God Bless the broken road
by 10Years-Of-FRIENDS-In-2weeks
Summary: Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you -Rascal Flatts


**HEY! Just a little one-shot for my friend ChannyStemiShizzle! Happy birthday! This is not what I had originally started writing for you but that story failed xD So here is another b-day prezzie! Xxxxxx**

_**~ 'It Takes a second to say I love you, but a lifetime to show it ~**_

**God Bless The Broken Road**

_Sonny's POV, _**Chad's POV, **Both POV, _**Quotes**_

_It had been 2 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 40 minutes and 10, 11, 12 seconds since Chad and I broke up. _

**It had been 2 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 40 minutes and 13, 14, 15 seconds since Sonny and I broke up. **

_And I was STILL broken._

**And I was broken.**

_The truth is I still love him._

**I love her, and always will.**

_But he doesn't love me. He never did. Why would he?_

**But she doesn't love me. After all I done to her. Why would she?**

_The New Years Leave was over._

**It was time to start work again.**

_I Can't face him._

**I can't face her.**

_I'll breakdown._

**I'll cry.**

_I'll give into his eyes, his smile, I'll forgive him but I can't do that. Because it's a lie. He'll never change._

**I'll just hurt her… but… I love her… I need to show her that… she is the love of my life… I've been through so many broken hearts… I started this journey many years ago hoping I would FIND true love, and I have! Wait… I think I've got it. I'll show Sonny how I feel about her. Tomorrow at work I will show her…**

_I better just forget about him… I'll just ignore him… he doesn't want me. He dated me out of pure pity, I'm sure of it. As they say __**'Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes be just an illusion'.**_

**I finish my plan. **

I go to bed the last thing I think being 'I love you'.

_**~ Love is like the air we breathe. It may not always be seen, **_

_**but it is always felt, used and needed ~**_

_It has been a horrible day so far. I messed up all my lines, I got dressed in all the wrong costumes, I tripped on stage and I spilled fro-yo all over Marshall. I am heading back to the cafeteria to get more fro-yo for the cast, as I enter I see Chad, and only Chad, with a guitar, sitting on one of the tables. He smiles up at me and begins to play._

**I look at her beautiful shocked face. Bags are under her eyes from lack of sleep and her hair is a mess. She was as beautiful as ever. I smile not even realising it and begin to play, before singing my song I mutter looking down, just loud enough for her to hear, **_**'Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met'.**_

_His words touch me, making my heart fly. I smile although he can't see me. He begins to sing._

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

_I smile wider as he looks at me, our eyes locking._**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

_He had stood up and walked towards me and was now in front of me. Our lips centimetres apart. We are grinning at each other._**I think about the years I spent just passing through**

**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**

**But you just smile and take my hand**

**You've been there you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to youNow I'm just rolling home**

**Into my lover's arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you.**

_As soon as he stops playing I kiss him, full force and passionate, tears rolling down my eyes. He kisses me back. Paradise is all I can think. Disappointedly we pull back for air._

**I smile down at her after the kiss. Her eyes are beaming with happiness and a new found shine. **

_I look up at him after the kiss, his eyes are beaming with happiness and have a new found shine._

And at this moment I know that we both love each other and we are meant to be.

_**~ Id rather die tomorrow than live 100 years without knowing you ~**_

_**~ The best thing about me is you ~**_

**The wedding day**

_The wedding is over and Chad has is arms around me. He whispers in my ear, __**If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say I love you. **__I turned around and kissed him, lightly but lovingly, knowing he was mine forever._

**And done! Did that make you tear up as much as it did me? Cause I cried a lot. :')**

**Anyway! PLEASE REVIEW SO YOU CAN TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD OR NOT!**

**~Sapphire**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
